


The Creation of Solosis

by SynthDetectiveDiMA (WastelandCryptid)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Abyssal Ruins, Isshu-chihou | Unova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandCryptid/pseuds/SynthDetectiveDiMA
Summary: What if Solosis was created by cracking open an underdeveloped Pokemon egg under water?





	

A young trainer was out diving with his most precious friend, his trusty Milotic. Having forgotten to put the eggs he had gotten from the daycare earlier the same day into storage, he carried several of them in his bag. Now, the Trainer and the Milotic had found an underwater temple, and was cautiously exploring it. Still he paid no attention to the eggs he was carrying. The further he got into the temple, he heard a strange noise, and as he continued on his journey, the sound intensified in volume.

As he and his Milotic was nearing what he thought to be the entrance to another part of the temple, the sound he had heard earlier was now roaring in his ears. A huge torrent of water was coming towards them! The Trainer and the Milotic panicked, turned around quickly and Milotic swam away as fast as it could. Still, it could not out-swim the torrent of water. As they tumbled around, being pushed by the force of the water, the Trainer's bag came loose. The Trainer managed to grab hold of it at the last minute, but not before all the pokémon eggs fell out of the bag. The last thing the Trainer saw before being washed out by the torrent of water was the eggs, falling, despite the water speed, slowly towards the hard rock floor of the temple, breaking as they hit it.

The Trainer did not come back to the temple for many years, but when he did, now an adult, venture down to the strange underwater temple again, his trusty Milotic still with him, he found something he never thought was possible. As he entered the temple, he still saw smashed bits of egg shell on the temple floor. As he and Milotic ventured further in, he heard a strange noise, almost like the water itself, but there was something odd about it. It was different from the sound of the torrent of water that had swept him and his Milotic away all those years ago. As he rounded the corner he saw them. In the side corridor of the temple floated lots and lots of strange looking creatures. They looked a bit like raw eggs, but... no, it couldn't be? Could it? One of them floated closer to him and gave that weird cry again, and as it did, all the others followed. The sound of the water bubbling and rippling and flowing was everywhere in the small corridor. As they stopped, the water continued to vibrate slightly.

The first creature floated closer to the trainer, and gave a small smile with its strange little mouth before starting to circle his head, close enough to touch it. The Trainer smiled at this strange creature before taking out a pokéball from his bag, a better one than the one he dropped his eggs from. He grabbed the still circling creature carefully in his hand and opened the pokéball with the other and the creature was sucked in. It only wiggled once before closing.

As the Trainer was to exit the temple, all the other creatures went to follow him, and the Trainer let them. They followed him as he rode on his Milotic back to the surface. As they breached the surface the creatures rose from the water to float into the air slightly. They continued to follow him as he made his way to a rather large, though uninhabited, island in the middle of the sea. As he stepped onto the beach and called Milotic back in its ball, he took out his newly caught friend and let it loose. It hung in the air right in front of him. The Trainer spoke to the swarm of creatures. "I am sorry for dropping my eggs all those years ago. I didn't mean to". He took another look at the creatures, particularly the one he caught. He thought carefully. "I shall call you.. Solosis".  


**Author's Note:**

> I found this on long-forgotten iPad, and I think I originally wrote it in 2014 in answer to a tumblr post with a video of a diver opening a raw egg under water. Someone had replied with a picture of Solosis, and this text came from that.


End file.
